Breathing
by Ritz-chan
Summary: Sequel to Surviving. After months of searching for a way to kill Silas Katherine finally finds his weakness. There's just one problem, where the hell is she going to find the most ancient magical tree in the world? Well, they never said it was going to be easy. "What the hell is a nemeton?"
1. Introduction

Sequel to Surviving.

She was once a vampire. Then her doppelganger turned her into a human, she found out she was a traveler and created a soul bond between herself and Derek Hale, using expression. Now she a witch with a mission- get rid of Silas before he finds her.

There just one tiny little problem. How the hell is she going to kill an immortal when she took the only cure for vampirism in existence? Well, nobody said it was going to be easy.

After three months of searching she finally finds something that might be of help, there's just one problem. She needs to find the most powerful wood in the world, made from the most magical and sacred tree.

"What the hell is a Nemeton?"

Never mind the fact that's she's going insane with the emotional pain the bond gives her for every minute she's away from Beacon Hills. From her mate.

Life couldn't have become more complicated.

"Damn you Elena Gilbert!"


	2. Needle in a Haystack

An almost empty bar on the side of the road. Two witches getting drunk, a witch serving the drinks and a witch being tortured.

"You know..." I said, looking at Andrea as she filled my cup with bourbon. "I've had a bad year."

"That an understatement." Liliya snorted next to me, sipping on her drink.

"I got dumped by one of my all time lovers." I stated, sighing. "I got turned into a human by my wimpy doppelganger, I ended up in a town that has so much issues with the supernatural that It could be called a hellmouth."

"Don't forget becoming a witch, and creating a soul link with a werewolf using dark magic." Liliya pipped, while ignoring the glare I sent her when she mentioned he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Well, yes that." I grudgingly agreed, while taking a large gulp from my beverage. "Then there's the fact that my blood can turn werewolves into hybrids, and that it can be used in multiple powerful spells. So I have The Hybrid to worry about again, the witches and the travelers."

"Not to mention Silas." The teenager witch next to me butted in once more.

"Yes, not to mention Silas who's the oldest immortal in the world." I nodded along. "Who has but one objective, to hunt me down and kill me because I took the only cure for vampirism that was made for him. He wants to be mortal again, well a warlock, so that he can destroy the other side to finally die and be together with the love of his life."

"It all sounds very Shakespearean." Andrea replied, as she took a large gulp of her own glass.

"I suppose love like that never dies." I state. I had read the story of the first two Immortals, Amara and Silas. While I still tough that he had been a douche to play along with Qetsiyah's feelings, who had been his childhood friend, he had done it for love. I suppose I would have once thought it sounded like a beautiful tale of love.

"I agree." Liliya voiced out loud. "Love conquers all, soulmates for life."

I felt the teens gaze on me as she mentioned the word soulmates, but I refused to look at her. I was ignoring everything related to the word 'mates'. Yup, I'm ignoring that feeling in my gut that tells me I'm not where I should be. I'm ignoring those emotions on the back of my head that don't belong to me. I'm ignoring the flashes of green eyes in my dreams. Yup, ignorance is bliss.

"So as you can see..." I started, putting my glass down and turning my stool to look at the woman twisting in the ground. "I'm not in a very good mood."

"I don't know anything." The witch on the ground, Blair, gasped out as she shoot pleading glances at her witch sister behind the counter.

"Stop looking at Andrea and look at me." I called out, getting up from my seat. "She doesn't have a death wish like you."

"Please." The red headed witch on the floor pleaded looking at the dark skinned bartender. Andrea looked away and filled her glass again, minding her own business.

"Now, my sources informed me that a while back your coven got it's hands on an ancient grimoire." I said, grouching near the wounded witch. "The rumor was that it belonged to Qetsiyah's sister, which his the originator of the Bennett line."

"It was mostly dark spells, it was dangerous. We burnt it." Blair stated, tears trailing down her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes, and lifted my hand towards her leg. " _Ossox._ " I chanted, and her right leg made a crunching noise while a scream left the witch's throat.

"Don't try and be too smart darling." Liliya said looking at Blair, while sipping on a glass of vodka. "It might get you killed."

I nodded in agreement. "We know you burned the grimoire, but we also know you read it from cover to cover."

"I - I didn't..." The witch started looking at us with wide eyes.

"Don't lie." I demanded, grabbing her face between my hands. "Or we'll torture you to insanity."

She looked at me, trembling beneath my fingers, before nodding in compliance. "The author of the grimoire was searching for a way to replicate the immortality spell, but they needed the cure for that. Since the cure was bound to Silas, she needed to wake him up first before getting it. Silas as an immortal was too dangerous. So, the witch was planing on killing him while he was still an immortal. She would wake him up, take the cure and kill him."

I nodded, since it sounded plausible. "What did she find?"

"Every spell can be undone, and every thing has a weakness even if they are immortal. " Liliya pipped from the bar.

"Yes." Blair nodded in agreement. "The doppelgangers were created to negate the dark stain left in the earth after the immortality spell, not because Silas and Amara we're truly immortal. Basically nature created pure and human shadows to balance out the darkness of Qetsiyah's spell.

"So what's his weakness then?" I demanded, loosing my patience. I had been searching for this for the past three months, and the damn witch was being all theatrical about it. Ugh.

"The magic wood used on the spell." Blair stated, looking me in the eye. How had I not seen it before? The immortality spell that created the Originals was based on the Immortality spell used by Qetsiyah, so their weakness we're the same. The part of nature that was used to fuel the spell would also destroy it.

"What was the wood used?" I demanded again, grabbing her by the neck. Just spit it out woman.

"The wood of the nemeton." She let out, trying to breathe as I choked her. "The nemeton."

"What the hell is a nemeton?" I asked aloud, frowning.

"Already on it Kitty Kat." Liliya replied, looking at her phone. "According to Wikipedia a nemeton is a space of ancient Celtic religion."

"And where do we find this ancient tree or whatever?" I inquired, opening my arms around and staring up. Some divine help would be appreciated.

"There are many nemetons throughout the world, most are hidden by druid magic." Andrea pipped out, making herself useful. "It's said that they work like a magnet that draw supernatural creatures to their location like a beacon."

I started at her unfocused, until the last word resonated in my brain. Don't I know a place with werewolves and banshees and the like, that's called beacon? Like Beacon Hills.

"No." I stated looking straight at Liliya.

"Yes." She replied, nodding her head.

"No." I said again, shaking my head this time. I was not returning to that hell hole.

"Do you want to find this sacred tree and kill Silas or what?" The witch inquired, lifting her brows at me. "Because If you want to do that we need to go."

"Fine." I growled out, before turning towards the witch on the floor. "Thank you for being useful." I said, before confusing on her neck and snapping in mentally. The witch behind the counter let out a gasp and I looked at her.

"That's for the drinks and the info Andrea." I said, smirking at the witch and before she could even feel threatened by me Liliya broke her neck telepathically.

"Look at you getting your hands dirty." I said looking at Liliya before finishing my drink.

"It's not the killing I condone, It's the expression." The witch replied, rolling her eyes and getting up from her seat. "Death is a part of nature after all."

"Whatever." I said grabbing to bottles of bourbon before starting a small fire in the corner of the bar. "I have drinks to entertain us until we get back to that shitty city, lets go."

We left, and soon the bar was burned to a crisp and the witch were but ashes.

 _Nemeton, here we come._


	3. Word We're Not Saying

"So..." Liliya inquired. "What's the plan?"

"The plan for now, or the after party plan?" I asked, not sure which plan she meant, as I straightened my clothes.

"For now I know. Put my bitchy face on as I twirl my hips around like I'm Shakira." The Witch stated. "I meant, the other plan."

"We're tag teaming it." I simply stated, giving her a grin. "Didn't you mama ever tell you to find the toughest kid on the playground and make friends with them?"

"Indeed she did. I'm bad girl and you good girl?" She asked, giving me puppy eyes. As if I was going to let her have the more fun.

"Try again sweetheart." I replied, pursing my lips while shaking my head slightly.

"Ugh, fine." The girl pouted. "You always more fun anyway."

"Damn right I do, now put your resting bitch face on we have a dramatic entry to make." I said, trowing my curls over my shoulder.

"We have two new students, although they are just returning." I heard the male voice of the principal say behind the door. At that I quickly opened the door and let myself in.

I made sure to be extra dramatic, you now, moving very slowly while my curls flutter around. Plus, the hips. Yes, I had to twirl them like I was dancing at a rave. And let's not mention the sexy smirk on my face as I saw Stiles and Scott with opened jaws staring at me. Yes, Katherine Pierce is the ultimate drama queen. Liliya followed behind, being as dramatic as me. I took a seat behind Scott, while Lily sat next to Stiles.

Yup, we're back bitches.

* * *

"Freshmen." I heard a voice I recognize say, as I left the classroom. "Tons and tons of fresh men."

"You mean fresh boys." An annoying voice replied. "Lydia, they're fourteen."

"Meh, some are more mature than others." The strawberry blonde replied, and I leaned against the lockers next to them.

"They're brats, you can do so much better." I commented, grinning at them.

"Omg, Katherine." Lydia squealed the moment she saw me. She ran at me and gave me a quick, but strong, hug. "You're back, how's the thing you had to do?"

Allison gave me a look before she let out. "Lydia knows."

My eyes widened, before I threw a look at the banshee. "Fucking finally." I stated, grinning a bit.

"You're into all this?" Lydia inquired perplexed, it seemed nobody had mentioned my supernatural status to the girl.

"I'm a witch, so is Liliya." I shrugged. "And that thing I had to do is still ongoing."

"Seriously?" The strawberry blonde asked, looking amazed. "Harry Potter or Charmed?"

"Latin spells but no wands." I replied, giving her a wink.

"You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person." Allison interrupted our moment, continuing conversation she was having with Lydia.

"Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you... it's totally fine." The other teen pointed out. "But I don't' want a boyfriend. I want a distraction."

All of a sudden two twins appeared out of nowhere doing a badass walk of fame, quite similar to the one I did previously.

"Brothers?" Allison inquired.

"Twins." Lydia and I replied at the same time.

"I want one." I stated, at the same time the strawberry blonde said. "I call dibs."

"To bad one bats for the other team." Liliya said, as she arrived next to us and nodded towards one of the twins chatting up Danny.

"I win." Lydia cheered, as she winked at the other twin who replied with a smirk.

"Fine, let's just get to class." I groaned out, as I walked towards my next class- English.

* * *

I took a seat in the back, preparing myself to play angry birds throughout the class when all the cells in the room went of.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth, flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman read out loud, as she walked into the room. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

Everybody did as they we're told, I ignored the teacher and hid my cell behind my bag. As If I was going to spend my time listening to some old book while I could play fun games on my cell. I've been alive for five hundred years, it's not like I need to be in high school.

She continued with the class until the principal walked in and asked for Scott, the teacher then took him into the hallway. Lydia and Stiles were talking quietly on the other side of the room but I didn't feel like prying.

"Kat." Liliya whispered, calling me.

"What?" I whispered back. She looked a bit freaked out, she's normally always so bubbly and happy. She quickly tore a piece of paper and scribbled something before passing me the note.

 _The teacher, dark druid, darach_

I quickly read it, and then used my magic to burn the note to a crisp without anyone noticing. I quickly shared a dark look with Lily and mouthed for her to keep quiet about it for now, she nodded in return.

The teacher, no, the dark druid, entered the room again and was about to continue with the boring class when all of a sudden birds started to hit the window right behind Lydia and all hell broke loose.

"Get down! Everyone! Get down! Get down! Get down!" Blake called out as the birds broke the windows and started to fly around like crazy.

Yup, it's good to be back at the hellmouth.

* * *

After a bit the commotion went down. The Sheriff and Allison's dad showed up, but I stayed mostly away. I didn't know the Sheriff well and let's not forget Kate almost shooting me in the head. Liliya had also left, to continue with the plan that I needed to set in motion.

After they both left I found Stiles on the phone, most likely speaking with Scott. I approached him and he nodded at me. It's seems having a witch around might be of use after all. He probably also remembers me magically kicking Peter's dead ass around.

"We got a serious problem at school. Miss Blake's class was hit-" Stiles started, until he got quiet to listen to the other person on the phone.

"Uh, nope, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." I continued, and I agreed with him. Dark druids giving classes, animals going crazy. Yup, it's seems weird enough to me.

"Derek's house? What - what the hell you doin' at Derek's house?" He inquired, and I jumped a little. I had been ignoring that name for months, I had even swore Liliya ti silence just so I didn't hear that name. And now all of a sudden my mate, who I'm pretty sure hates me, pops out in a conversation. Yup, I'm not prepared for this.

A few seconds later Stiles let out a sigh and ended the call, before turning towards me. "Scott told me to get to Derek's house, you coming?"

I stayed a few second warring with myself, until I nodded. This meeting was going to happen either way, there's no way I'm leaving until I find that damn tree, and this is a very small town. This way I know that I'm meeting him before it happens, instead of leaving it to chance.

* * *

"We're here." Stiles called out, as he opened the front door of the Hale house.

"Who's we?" Derek called back, and a shiver went down my back. My emotions went haywire. I wanted to leave running, but I also wanted to shag him against a wall. I wanted to apologize and I wanted to scream at his face for being a dick. I wanted to tell him about me, and I wanted to listen to his side of the story. Seriously, it's like my emotions were heightened, as if I was a vampire again. Instead with doing all of those things I went the easier option.

"The cute one is here." I greeted loudly, as I put my bitchy smirk on and entered into the living room. Why should I deal with my problems when I can pretende they don't exist?

"Katherine." Derek whispered, as he took me in with his green green eyes. At that moment the connection I had been ignoring for months turned itself on full force, and I had to control myself not to show it. The same happened to my mate, as his body completely tensed the moment our eyes met.

"The one and only." I saucy replied, giving him a small wink. "How's alpha life been treating you?"

"It could have been better." He simply replied, as he continued to look into my brown eyes. I suppose it could have been a 'It-would-have-been-better-with-you-around' but I'm not sure. I'm not proficient at Derek language, yet.

"Wow, I'm sensing a lot of sexual tension in this room." Stiles commented, as he swirled his arms around towards us like Jack Sparrow. He was mostly ignored.

"Well, at least Peter is still dead." I said, not sure what else to say. So many things wanted to escape my mouth, but none of them in the presence of the teen wolf duo. I could feel Derek's need to talk to me too, it was just so frustrating.

"About that..." Scott started, but I stopped him.

"No Scott, shut up." I demanded, as I glared daggers at him. "You're not turning my day into a terrible day. Having to go to school, and being attacked by birds is enough. You are not telling me that Peter fucking Hale is walking around all theatrically, and especially not dead!"

"Well..." Stiles murmured, as he passed his hand through his hair.

"Nope, not listening to this bullshit." I stated, as I covered by ears with my hands. "La la la la."

"Fine, we're not saying anything." Scott finally relented, and I stopped singing.

"Good boy Scotty." I was about to walk towards him to pet him like a dog and when my phone went off.

 _Locator spell done, I'll call you with the address. - Liliya_

"Well boys, it's seems I have to go. You known the normal, heels to wear people to kill." I theatrically said, before snipping another long look at my mate. "Toodles."

I quickly left the house, but not before hearing my mate call me. While we do have a lot to talk about, now it's time to scheme and plot. I'm pretty sure the damn magical tree is not going to fall from the sky. Work needs to be done, even if it is dirty work.

* * *

"Are you sure they are here?" I inquired, as I looked towards the high school.

"Yup, I'm a hundred percent sure pumpkin." Liliya replied through the phone. "What's you're plan of action Kat?"

"Cleavage?" I replied, although it sounded more like a question.

"Kat, isn't the guy blind or something?" Lily inquired, sounding somewhat confused.

"Fine whatever, beat some wolves into submission with my all powerful magic then. " I replied sarcastically, before ending the call. "Wish me luck."

I stepped out of the car and walked towards where by magic told me to. Soon enough I found an Alpha pack in the locker room, and an African american girl dying on the floor.

As soon as they saw me, the wolves prepared to attack me. That is, until Deucalion made a movement to stop them. "So you're the doppelganger I heard so much about. The vampire turned human, turned witch. Katherine Pierce." The Demon wolf greeted.

"That's me." I agreed, giving him a little smirk. "I heard we could be beneficial for each other. I'm in need of an ancient wood and you're in need of a true alpha."

Before the demon wolf could replied, the bald alpha growled in my face. "We're the alpha pack, what do we need you for witch?"

Before the little bitch had time to attack me he was on his knees, grabbing his head, as I popped his blood vessels like freaking eggs. You shouldn't underestimate witches, they're though cookies. Even I had known that when I was a vampire. Stupid idiot.

"Enough!" Deucalion growled, stopping his wolves from attacking me again. "Katherine, you've made your point."

I nodded, and finally stopped the spell. I could have simply broke the baldie's neck telepathically, but I was making friends not enemies. What a bore.

"It seems we have a deal." Deucalion finally said, as he took a step towards me and raised his hand. "I'm helping you find the nemeton, and in return I want Scott McCall and Derek Hale."

The last name caught me of guard, but I faked it well before rising my hand to shake his.

"Deal."


	4. Visions

"They're trying to help." I heard Scott say, as I used my ninja moves to stay hidden while spying on their little conversation.

" These two. " I heard my mate say, and a chill went through my bones at the sound of his voice. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

At that little piece of information I stepped into the room, as If I owned the place, and sent a glare at both of the girls. "Seriously, Lyd, your the one that brought that little bastard back to life? Do you know how much work I had to do to put that rabid dog down?"

"Katherine." Everybody greeted, even if some of them rolled their eyes at my appearance.

"And you little hunter, what's this I hear about arrows?" I inquired Allison, with a cold and sharp smile in my face.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles stated, wanting to calm us down before I got violent.

"I recall Peter dying, but it seems it was a dream that didn't continue for long." I snapped, giving Lydia another glare.

"My mother died." The little hunter growled out, and I rolled my eyes at her. Really, this girl reminds too much of Elena, Christ.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek stated.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison replied.

"You wanna help? Find something real." My mated growled out.

"You're looking for something is it?" I finally inquired, wanting to know what the hell was going on here. Lils was getting some magical herbs today, so she didn't know anything either.

"We're looking for Erica and Boyd, they're part of my pack." My mate explained, looking at me.

"And did you forget that I'm a witch and that locator spells are the most basic of spells?" I inquired, arching my brows at the idiots in the room.

"Oh yeah." Stiles exclaimed, slapping himself on his forehead. "Like you did last time ... you know ... with Peter."

"Don't say that name in my presence please." I groaned out.

"Can you do it, can you find them?" Derek asked, giving me a long and hard stare. Secretly I'm pretty sure he was giving me the puppy stare.

"I've never met them, so I need something..." I drawled out. "Blood or hair, maybe some belongings or something."

"I'll get it." Derek declared, before strolling out of the room in a hurry.

"Well..." I called out to him. "You're welcome!"

* * *

Someone knocked on my door repeatedly, and I groaned out of bed. Jesus, can't a girl just have her Netflix marathon without being interrupted. "Yeah, yeah ... I'm coming, I'm coming. Christ."

I slammed the door open and found myself face to face with my mate, and others.

"Derek Hi." I greeted, shifting on my feet. Damn, why is my mate here while I'm on my pajamas? Really? I should start wearing sexy nightdresses or something.

"Katherine." He greeted, his voice giving me the shivers.

"We're here too you know?" Stiles called out, and I finally gave them a stare.

"Stiles, Scott." I grunted out, before staring at the last visitor. "Bastard that can't stay dead."

"That's funny coming from you Katerina." Peter damned Hale replied, smirking at me. "Weren't you the one that turned herself into a vampire so that she wouldn't die? And weren't you the one that spent the last five hundred years running from death?"

"Where the fuck do you get your info?" I snarled at him. He seriously shouldn't know that much about me. "And who have you told about me?"

"No need to worry, I have a few witch contacts and they only know about you because of the doppelganger business." He answered, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, come in." I ordered, as I stepped out from the door. They we're walking in when I stepped in front of Peter. "You're not welcome into my home."

"You and I are very alike." I stated, looking into my eyes. "I understand you, and you can relate to me. Are you really going to kick out the only person that will probably ever understand your need for survival?"

I blinked quickly. He was right, and he knew it. Derek could never understand her need of survival, the part of her that would throw anybody to the dogs if it meant she could make it out alive. Disgustingly enough, Peter did. Hell, he killed his own niece and haunted Lydia for his own gain. He was like the werewolf pack version of Klaus.

I gave him a long stared, before stepping out from the front door and silently inviting him in. The bastard smirked and walked in.

* * *

The other three males we're already in my living room. Stiles had already taken a seat on my couch while Scott and Derek stood up.

"We got one of Boyd's shirts. Will that be enough?" Derek asked, when I stepped into the room with Peter behind me.

"It should be. Give me a second, I'm going to grab a few thing." I informed, as I went to my room to get my grimoire and a map from Liliya's stuff.

"Ok, gather around muggles." I called out as I got back into the living room. I saw Stiles rolling his eyes at my little reference but I ignored him.

I opened the map on the floor before taking the shirt from my mates hands. Let's ignore the little zap I got the moment our hands touched, mostly because we're not alone in the room.

I knelled on the floor next to the map and sighed. "Ok, let's do this."

" _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem._ " I chanted, as I closed my eyes. " _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem."_

As I continued to chant images flashed through my head. There was a teenager boy, a very large teen that I suspected to be Boyd. I looked around and saw a girl seated on the wall next to him. She reminded me of Laura of some reason. The same eyes.

Next I tried to look around to see where they were. It was dark, but I noticed the walls were fortified. Like a vault. A very freaking large vault. I took a glance at the vault door and I saw a symbol, a symbol I had seen on Lydia's and Allison's arms... well what do you know, they were right after all.

All of a sudden the images stopped and I opened my eyes to see my living room a three males staring at me.

"Well?" Stiles inquired, breaking the silence.

"I saw him, he's locked in a vault with a girl." I replied, trying to slow my breathing.

"A girl?" Derek inquired. "Was she a blonde? With curly hair?"

I wanted to growl out at his inquiry, why was he worried about some blonde bitch? "No, she had brown hair." I replied. "And you own an apology to Lydia and Allison."

"What?" Scott asked, looking at me.

"The door of the vault had the same symbol they had on their arms, so yup. I'm betting a bank or something." I replied, bafore getting up from the floor. "Now get out, It's getting late and I need my beauty sleep dearies."

"No way, Katherine we need more info." Derek demanded, as I pushed them out of my house. Well, I pushed Stiles while my magic pushed the werewolves out.

"No can do, you're lucky I'm not demanding payment for this sweetheart." I replied, before closing the door in their faces. The moment I closed the door I grabbed my phone.

 _'I did the locator spell as you wished, it shouldn't take them long to find the bank'- Katherine._

 _'Job well done witch.'- Deucalion_

 **A/N: Here's the update you have been begging me for a while. Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked it. I was a bit stuck in this part of the show because again they have a witches that can do locator spells, so them looking around Boyd and Erica the old fashion way was kind of unnecessary.**


	5. Sleeping Beauty

The day of the full moon was upon us, as such Katherine was in quite the bitchy mood. On one hand, she had helped the Alphas for her own gain. On the other hand, she just threw her mate into a trap in which he'll probably get killed. Yup, she wasn't a happy camper.

"Pass me the goddam sugar." I growled out.

"Stop being a bitch Katherine, it's way too early for it." Liliya replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not." The doppelganger turned witch said, glaring. "I'm just being myself."

"Relax, Derek and the others won't be so easily killed." Lils said, from the other side of the table, as she ate her cereals.

"The Alphas don't want to kill him, they just want to corrupt him into being their bitch." I replied, taking a long sip of my coffee. "They'll probably just maim him a bit, I think."

"Will you be ok?" Liliya inquired, looking worried. "When we were away you were affected when Derek was hurt, now that we're here it might be worse."

She was right, feeling Derek's pain and fear and been the worst feeling imaginable. Now, that we were in close proximity, it might be worse. A sigh escaped my lips as I took another large sip of coffee.

"The only thing Deucalion asked of me, was for me to guide them into the Bank. I never proximed not to help Derek, nor did I promise not to heal him should he need it." I replied, thinking about all the loopholes the werewolf had forgotten to cover. "That's why instead of going to classes today we're going to restock on healing potions and search as many healing spells we can."

Liliya smiled at me, looking proud of me for some strange reason. It's not like I was doing this for Derek's sake, I was doing it for my own gain. I really didn't want to feel his pain, it was just me being my selfish self.

Right? Right !

* * *

The full moon was already high in the sky, and Liliya and I we're sitting in the car waiting for the stupid mate bond to give us a hint. I had already felt Derek pain, he had been wounded but nothing too serious.

"Focus on him, see we're he is and if he needs help." Liliya said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. It would probably have been easy, if I hadn't spend months making sure the damned connection was blocked.

I closed my eyes and I focused on Derek- on his face, on his gorgeous eyes, on his yummy body and on his strong howl. All of a sudden I saw him fighting in the same vault I had seen before against his beta, and again the girl that reminded me of Laura. Curiously enough I felt that this had already happen, but I could still feel his turmoil. For some reason I could hear his voice whisper the name Cora, over and over again. I presumed it was the teenage wolf-girl.

"Kat is it working?" Liliya asked, touching my arm and startling me.

"It was working, but I saw the past not the present." I replied, calming my nerves with a large sigh. "I'll try again."

I closed my eyes once more, and focused on my mate. This time it was quicker, all of a sudden I felt like I was running at full speed in the woods. Well, I wasn't running like that- he was. He was following a trail, probably the trail of his beta and the girl. His mind was focusing on one location- the school.

"He's going to lock his beta and the girl at the school." I finally said aloud, as I opened my eyes at started the car. "Let's go there."

We were almost at the school when the feeling of dread drenched into my bones and I stopped the car as quickly as I could.

Liliya almost hit her head, and she turned to me shocked. "What the hell Katherine?" She asked loudly.

I didn't have the time to answer her, all I could do was look at her with wide eyes before the pain hit me like a wild truck. I closed my eyes and grabbed my sides trying to protect myself, but it was in vain.

All of a sudden I felt that my hands were wet and I quickly forced myself to look at them, only to notice blood. Lots and lots of blood. I was bleeding from wounds that weren't even mine, suffering from pain that wasn't mine.

I tried to focus on Derek, to see if he was alright. For some reason I could barely feel him, but I knew that he was still alive. Wounded, yes. But it was like, for some reason, that the pain he felt was not as strong as the one I did. He felt scratches, I felt wounds so deep that they could have been made by a swords.

The more I tried to focus on him the more he slipped from my sight. It was like there was a shadow hiding him from me, blocking him. The pain continued, I don't know for how long.

I could feel Liliya trying to heal me, using the potions she had done and trying the spells we had researched but it seemed nothing was working. I could feel her panic, and her distress, while she tried to heal me.

The less I felt from Derek the more I felt from everything.

I could feel Liliya emotions and magic, I could feel the earth beneath the car's wheels, the air all around us, the water in the river five kilometers to the south and the fire lighting a cigarette a few miles away.

It was like I was being ripped in two, on one hand my connection to Derek was breaking and on the other hand I was connection to everything around me. The world was shifting and adapting to my pain, to my bond and I had no idea what was happening.

I tried once again to focus on Derek, on his emerald eyes, to stop myself from feeling everything. All of a sudden I looked through his eyes and I knew. I knew why my world was shifting, why I felt the pain of the earth as I felt Derek's pain. He was giving her a hand, lifting her from the ground - that damned Darach bitch. I could feel her now, her power. Power that was not her own, power that was stolen from the earth and from blood.

That bitch had the nemeton, and for some reason she had messed with my bond with Derek. I knew it my bones, in my blood and in my soul.

That evil druid skank was going down, I would guarantee it.

With that, she felt the rest of her strength leave her as she heard Lils's cries for her to stay awake.

The light went out and she felt no more.

* * *

Five days went by, while she tried to forced herself to awake. She felt Liliya moving around the house, staying by her side during the days and sleeping in a chair in her room during the nights. She heard as the witch tried spells, one after the other to awake her, but nothing worked. She couldn't wake herself up and Liliya couldn't wake her either.

She felt awake, yet she knew her body was actually sleeping. She still felt everything, even if she was asleep she felt the world beneath her feet. Sure witches felt nature, when they channeled, but to feel everything non-stop wasn't something she was aware of.

She still felt Derek, the bond was a bit weaker but she had clinged to it during the pain and she had made it her lifeline during that painful night. Take that druid bitch, even your stolen power can't defeat me.

The next day, on thursday the bell rang. I heard Liliya open the door to find Stiles there.

How I heard that from such a distance? I don't know, I was sleeping I wasn't supposed to even be able to listen.

The tiredness finally hit her, and she was one more one with nature.

"Hey Lils, where have you been?" Stiles asked, as Liliya opened the door. He noticed her tired face and his expression clouded with worry.

"Kat's down." The witch replied, as she opened the door for him to come in.

"The wicked witch as a cold and you have to babysit her?" Stiles inquired sarcastically, only to noticed the deep frown that Liliya sent his way.

"She's down as in deeply wounded, almost dead, down." The dark haired teen replied, as she passed her hand through her hair in frustration. "You know something was going on between her and Derek right?" She asked, and he nodded in reply.

"Well, that time Derek was injured by Peter at the school she healed him using some seriously dark shit that we witches don't even consider magic. She didn't know any better and that resulted in a soul bond between them." She explained.

"Soul bond?" Stiles asked, trying to follow her explanation.

"Wolves mate for life, basically their married by magical and werewolf laws. It means they share blood, soul and body. When we were away she felt him, I don't know what happened to Derek on the 7th of March but I know that Katherine felt it strongly and now as a hate towards pools. On friday it was worse, he got hurt and she was in close proximity. The wounds he felt, she felt them too." Liliya continued.

"On the 7th of March?" Stiles asked stunned. "Yes I know what happened, we we're attacked by the kamina and Derek and I almost drowned. Are you telling me she's hurt every time Derek gets hurt?"

"Well before now she only felt his pain, on friday she bleed from wounds that weren't even hers. I have spent the last six days trying to heal her- you name it, I've tried it. I managed to heal her wounds, I stopped the bleeding, but she's still asleep and she's not waking up." She explained, the frustration clear in her voice.

"Why didn't you come to us for help?" Stiles asked, looking at her like she was insane.

"Please, as if you guys don't have enough in your hands with the Alphas running around and the evil druid killing innocents." She replied, forgetting that they didn't know about their evil teacher.

"Evil druid? Are you telling me that the killer I've been searching for is a evil Druid? Why the hell didn't you tell me? Do you know who it is?" Stiles spit out questions at her, sounding both angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm not sure it's the evil druid that's killing people, but it might be. I didn't tell you because Kat told me to be quiet about it, and yes of course I know who it is. It's kind of easy to tell when you can see through illusions, that darach has a very ugly mug." She replied, knowing she couldn't continue to keep quiet about it.

Katherine was down and she needed to find the nemeton. Katherine was the one that dealt with the Alphas and she felt that the Darach might have had a hand on putting Katherine to sleep. She needed allies, and she needed them now.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked again, frustrated.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours." She replied, for once looking serious. "Help me wake Katherine and find what we are looking for and I'll tell you who it is."

Stiles looked like he wanted to argue with her, but instead let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll call Scott and we'll go see Deacon. If I find anything I'll call you."

He was about to leave through the front door, when he turned around and looked at her. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"The nemeton, the most powerful and strongest magical tree in existence. Just a piece of it should suffice, we need it to kill the most ancient immortal in the world." She replied with a straight face.

Stiles blinked at her slowly, before turning towards the doors again. "Forget I asked."

* * *

"So Katherine is in a magical sleep, she's Derek's mate and we have to wake her up if we want Liliya to tell us who the evil druid that is killing people really is." Scott said, as he looked towards Stiles.

"Perfect, you got it all in one." His best friend replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure this is the work of a Darach?" Deacon inquired, stepping into the room. He had obviously been hearing their conversation, but neither teen said anything.

"That's what Liliya called it." Stiles replied, nodding his head. "All I know is that it's killing virgins, and I'm a virgin that doesn't want to be sacrificed."

"Virgin blood is powerful blood." Deacon hummed to himself, and Stiles sent a glare his way. -"Either way the witch needs to be awoken, the only reason she would be in a forced slumber was if the Darach used druidic magic on her. It explains why the other witch couldn't awake her."

"So the Darach is keeping Katherine asleep?" Scott asked, confused.

"It is the most probable deduction, the witches are both strong. If there wasn't druidic magic involved, Katherine Pierce would have awoken on her own or the other witch would have simply awoken her." Deacon explained. "But you mentioned a soul bond, that's probably the reason she's still asleep."

"So she's asleep because of Derek?" Stiles asked, perplexed.

"Soul bonds are rare, while they are created by magic they only work if the souls are compatible. It's very unstable magic, especially if the bond has not been completed. Should the bond be affected by druidic magic it could result in a backslash that could be the cause of our sleeping beauty's curse." The druid vet explained.

"So what? We should just grab the prince and force them to kiss?" Stiles asked sarcastically. " You know like, _'From this slumber she shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break'_ ?"

"Well if you put it that way, that might just work." Deacon replied, giving them one of his silent smiles.

"Great then, I'm gonna call Derek." Scott said, grabbing his phone. "Not sure what I'm gonna tell him, but ..."

"Just tell him that our sourwolf prince has been tasked with the dangerous mission of venturing into the castle guarded by a wicked witch to wake up his sleeping witch beauty of a mate." Stiles said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes at the whole thing.

His life was becoming weirder and weirder by the minute.

 **A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAH, I'm evil and I know it! Here's the update you have been begging me for months. Enjoy !**


	6. Hijacked

I woke up with the light from the window hitting my eyes, groaning I turned to the other side trying to sleep some more. A few minutes of silence and I slowly opened my eyes, wondering why the house was so quiet. With Liliya here it was never quiet, _strange_.

I got up slowly and looked around, everything was the same. My was room was still a mess, my clothes were still spread around in the floor, but no Liliya in sight.

I went straight for the bathroom and when it too was unchanged, I washed my face with cold water trying to make myself fully awoken. Refreshed I walked towards the kitchen, looking for food and for my witch.

The living room was a mess with grimoires, herbs, potions and talismans on the floor like they were for sale. The kitchen also needed a bit of cleaning, as if nobody had done the dishes in a week.

I ignored the mess and made myself a coffee, things would make a lot more sense with coffee I just knew it. I drank it slowly, enjoying myself, until someone knocked at the front door.

I walked to the front door and opened it, believing Liliya would be on the other side but no such luck.

"Stefan?" I asked perplexed, looking at the face I sometimes dreamed about.

"Good morning Katherine." The man in question greeted, giving me a silent smile. I narrowed my eyes at his silent smile, Stefan didn't smile quite like that. The difference was small, but still, Stefan didn't feel so _fake_.

"Greetings Silas." I replied dryly, arching my brow at the immortal as if to ask 'what the hell do you want?'.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Silas inquired, this time with a full out grin on his face that Stefan could have never pulled off. Well maybe during his ripper days, but not now.

"How about a walk outside instead?" I asked back, no way I was letting this idiot in my house. Something felt off about this meeting, I couldn't quite put my finger in it, but it felt different.

"Love the outfit then." The immortal sassed, looking down at my disheveled appearance and my Looney Tunes pajamas.

"I have a garden in the back jerk." I replied dryly, forcing myself to look a bit tougher. I would not show fear of my foe while wearing my cute pajamas, no way in hell.

I got out of the house and started walking towards the back, knowing he was following me just a few steps behinds. When we got to the garden, I took a seat on one of the chairs while he took the other one.

"So, what did I do to deserve such a visit?" I asked, showing no emotion.

"You drank my cure." He replied, looking amused at me. "And I want my cure sweetheart."

"You said it, I already drunk your cure so unless you can turn back time you're out of luck." I said, with a slight grin. Douche.

"It's in your blood, so do you want to bet was happens when I drink you dry?" Silas asked, this time moving closer to me, almost whispering in my ear.

"You're not the first guy that wanted to bleed me dry and guess what? Klaus failed, multiple times might I add." I sassed back, I would not be forced into a corner by some ancient asshole with Stefan's face.

"I'm not an Original, I'm much worse and you can't escape me forever." He said, with a full out smirk. I listened carefully to his words, before letting a grin meet my lips.

"It must piss you off that someone with this face is the one stopping you from doing whatever the hell you want to do, isn't it?" I asked, pointing at my gorgeous face.

He growled and got up from his chair, prowling towards me like a lion stalking his prey. I remained in my seat, smirking like a lunatic.

"You're just a copy, a bad copy might I had, of the original." He whispered, as he grabbed me by the throat.

"Oh sweetheart, you need to ask some advice for your younger and sexier shadow self, this is not how you seduce a lady." I replied, smirking up at him unafraid.

"I'm going to kill you." He whispered in my ear, as If to make me afraid. Try again asshole.

"Not today, and definitely not now." I whispered into his lips, before pulling my arm back and trowing a punch in his face. It had so much strength that the immortal took a few steps back from me.

"You bitch." He growled, touching his face.

"Don't play the victim to circumstances you created pretty boy." I replied, amused. "If you didn't want to get hit in the face you shouldn't have come to mess with me."

"I own you, you're blood is my cure." He growled out, stalking towards me again. "You belong to me."

"As every cat owner knows, nobody owns a Kat." I cheekily replied, as he reached me again.

"Curiosity killed the Kat then." He replied, not amused at all.

"Well, I'm a Kat so nine lives bitch." I sassed once again, and when he was about to grab me I made in stop moving with my mind. "You could have tried this with dear Elena, I'm sure that it would have taken her much longer to figure it out but I'm the cuter and much smarter one, tough luck."

"You..." He growled, struggling to move. "You're dead."

"I was dead-ish for five centuries, this days I'm just a Bitch as in beautiful, intelligent, talented, charming and hot." I said smirking. "But really, you're the one that entered my dreams, and I'm smart enough to know that in my head I'm the Boss."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"What? That this was a dream, my dream?" I asked, as if it was obvious. "Well, you've never been to my house so It could have only been from my head, plus you kept talking as if you still haven't found me. If this was real, you would have been gloating and monologuing like the evil wanna be that you are."

He chuckled, before looking at me with new eyes. "It looks like you're more than just a pretty face."

"Exactly, and you're never finding this pretty face because I'll make it my mission to be invisible. I've run for centuries, you think I can't run for a little longer?" I asked, curious.

"Fortunately for me you can't run that far away, not with that pesky soul bond." The Immortal replied, this time smirking.

"How do you know about that?" I let out, totally baffled.

"I'm in your head as you've said, I can feel it. Every strong bond, but it's not fully completed and it's weakened by some druid magic. How do you think I was able to get in here?" He replied.

"I'm unconscious." I whispered, now realizing what was going on. "It's how you managed to get in my head."

"Yup." The asshole replied chuckling again. "I've been trying to find you for months, imagine my surprise and I tried to find you again and found you mind unprotected."

"What do you know about evil druids, darach or something?" I inquired, and Immortal might be a good source of information.

"Why would I help you?" He asked, deadpanning.

"I have one gunning for my throat and you want me alive enough to suck dry, so really it's for your own benefit wouldn't you say?" I replied, pursing my lips.

"Fine, but I don't know much." He replied, with a sour look on his face. "Darach are Druids consumed by vengeance, depending on their source of power they can have different abilities. If the one after you is powerful than you can count on super strength, rapid healing, telekinesis and most likely magic."

"Well look at you being all useful." I said, chuckling while he just glared at me. "Now thanks a bunch, but I believe it's time for you to go back to hell."

"Wait a minute..." He growled, but I smirked.

"No can do, ta-ta for now darling." I replied, waving at him and with a strong wind my mind was all mine again.

* * *

"What do you want me to do again?" Derek asked, looking perplexed at Scott and Stiles.

"We want you kiss Katherine, because she's been in a coma since the full moon." Stiles replied dryly.

"What do you mean a coma?" The sourwolf asked concerned.

"She didn't tell you?" Scott asked, sharing a look with Stiles.

"Tell me what?" Derek inquired, narrowing his eyes at the teens.

"Apparently every time you're hurt she kinds of feels it and during the full moon she actually received all the wounds you did, the problem is that she isn't waking up. Lily has been with her the whole week, healing her but nothing is working." Stiles explained, looking carefully at the frown on the older werewolf's face.

"How will a kiss heal her?" Derek asked slowly, after processing carefully everything the teen had told him. Why didn't she tell him? He would have been more careful, or at least tried to be more careful.

"According to Deacon the reason that she isn't waking up is because something is messing up your soul bond." Scott said. "According to him it's not completed, and some evil druid or something is messing up Katherine's powers."

"And a kiss will work?" Derek asked, still perplexed. Gaining a mate was never the plan, especially not gaining a witch mate using black magic but still.

He wasn't stupid, his mother had told him about bonds. Soul bonds were created through magic, which was why before werewolves got married they went to their druid consultant, were he would check if the souls were compatible. If they were, during the wedding a soul bond could be created for mating purposes.

He knew Katherine was compatible, if she hadn't been it wouldn't have worked at all. But at the time he was dealing with Laura's death, his psycho of an Uncle and forming his pack. Mating had been the least of his concerns, at the time.

But he felt her, he felt her everyday for the past months. He felt her anger, her sadness, her hope, her happiness but he also felt her distance. What he hadn't noticed, however, was that during these past few days the connection had been mute, he should have realized something had happened to her, but he didn't.

"According to him you just have to wake the sleeping beauty up with a kiss, something about physical contact between you two." Stiles replied, as he parked his jeep in front of Katherine and Lily's house.

"Let's do this then." Derek said, as he got out of the jeep quickly. They had to work a lot of things out, but he wasn't just going to let her die. She was his mate, _his_ , and nobody else's after all.

* * *

Derek knocked strongly on the front door, after ringing the bell twice. When he finally got tired of waiting he kicked the door open. Meanwhile, behind him, Scott gaped and Stiles rolled his eyes. Typical Derek.

"Liliya?" Stiles called out, loudly.

"In the back." Lily replied, but her voice seemed shaken. The three musketeers followed her voice into Katherine's room, where they found the ex-vampire trashing around in pain while the witch chanted under her breath.

"What's going to Lily?" Stiles asked, with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek growled, as he skipped towards the bed and grabbed Katherine's arm, transferring her pain to himself. Scott went to the other side of the bed and did the same. Katherine stopped trashing around, and Lily let out a sigh.

"Thank god you're here, I almost lost her there." The witch said, as she fell to the floor sweating and tired.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles inquired, as she pulled her back on her feet. "You said she was stable."

"She was, until someone hijacked her." The Bulgarian witch growled, passing her hands through her messy hair in frustration. "I don't know who, but someone got in her mind."

"The hell do you mean?" Derek growled, eyes glowing.

"Normally a witch protects her mind from attacks on an subconscious level, but when someone is out of it, like a coma, they're more easily attacked. I put up barriers spells all around the house and around the room, to protect her from such attacks. I don't know who but someone managed to do it." She explained.

"Why was she having such an attack then?" Scott asked. "Is she like possessed or something?"

"No, that was her kicking out however dared walk the mind of a five century old ex-vampire turned witch. It was her body handling the foreign conscience leaving." Liliya explained.

"So, can we wake her up now?" Stiles asked, looking towards Derek.

"You know how?" Lily nodded and asked, turning quickly towards Stiles.

"Yup, we talked with Deacon he said Derek should kiss her." Stiles replied, giving the witch a small smile.

"Of course, they share mind and soul so he should be able to pull her out of her sleep." Liliya mumble, hitting her forehead of not thinking about it sooner.

"Can you give us the room?" Derek asked quietly, looking down at his mate.

"Of course." Liliya replied, dragging Scott and Stiles with her to the living room, and closing the door softly.

* * *

I was sleeping, well more like floating. Everything was peaceful, it felt wonderful. I didn't have to run and hide anymore, I could just stay here in peace.

"Katherine." Someone whispered behind me, I turned around and found Derek looking at me.

"Derek." I whispered, looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking the sleeping beauty up." He replied, somewhat amused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it hurt of a while but now everything is fine." I replied, remembering the pain and the blood from before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her mate asked, frowning at her.

"What? That every time you hurt I also feel it ? You're a werewolf you're bound to get hurt and heal, and I normally just felt the pain not the actual wounds." I replied, looking up at him, before adding. "Although I hope I don't have scars, I don't want to ruin my bikini bod."

He chuckled, before saying. "We have to talk, about us."

"We will, but right now I can't." I replied, thinking about Silas and his threats. I had to deal with him first, I needed that damned Nemeton.

"Because you're asleep?" He asked, curious.

"No, because I need to deal with my problems before I can be as truthful as you deserve." I explained, biting my lower lip. "I'm not a good person, I'm a selfish bitch that has spent the last centuries only worrying about myself and my safety. Give me time, I need to deal with something and then I'm all yours."

"Ok." He simply replied, before grabbing me by the hips and pulling me towards him, whispering into my lips. "It's time you wake up already Sleeping Beauty."

And then, he kissed me.


End file.
